She who makes me happy
by Runa henshin
Summary: Sumary:He loves her, she's the only one who can warm his heart, at the point that makes him show his emotions, but her death and full shinigami process has been too much for both. A jealous Momo at the run after causing her death, how she caused it?, find out!.Diclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters they are of tite kubo-sama, if they were my..oh HO HO id have fun nya!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone welcome to my first bleach fanfic hope you like you don't well your loss, is awesomeness hahahahahaha :3

**Diclaimer:** I do not own any of the bleach characters they are of tite kubo-sama, if they were my...oh HO HO the fun I'd have with certain hotties -coughtoshirobyakuyaUkitakean dkisuke couhg- and hentai at max. Mwahahahaha

Pairings: Toshiro/Kagome hyourinmaru/Lucrecia Aka Kagome's mama(in the past), Orihime/Ulquiorra, Ichigo/Rukia, Karin/Byakuya, Yuzu/hanataro,ect. I'm evil I know, guahahahaha

Rated: M

Sumary:He loves her, she's the only one who can warm his heart, at the point that makes him show his emotions, but her death and full shinigami process has been too much for both. A jealous Momo at the run after causing her death, how she caused it? find out!.

_**'Speaking zanpakuto'**_

_'Thinking toughts'_

_"Talking"_

* * *

_**Even the man with cold heart can love and express it**_

* * *

_**prologue**_

Almost five years has been, since that day that he had meet her, three years since they started to date; and certain taichou had started to open himself more and more, and all cause a human, but not any human, a human girl that was in the line on two powerful races, the shinigamis and the Quincys. Kagome Shi Ishida Kabuto, a young girl born in Tokyo in August 9, 1989, great-grandchild of certain sotaicho, the one and only Genryūsayn Shigejuni Yamamoto, sotaicho of the gotei 13, grandchild of Kyōmi Fukuyama (Yamamoto before marriage)Kabuto, child of Lucrecia Ishida( know has Fukuyama before marriage)Kabuto and Sanosuke Ishida, Who is also Uryuu's uncle and also Quincy.

He was content, so much that even if he tried to hide it with his emotionless mask, any of his subordinates would quickly notice the emotion, especially Rangiku who always went to tease the now tall, but still young taichou.

That day was a special day, a day before he had gotten permission from the sotaicho to ask for the hand of his great-grandchild; how wouldn't he accept? He after all wanted the best for the young senpai. He couldn't help but to smile at the thought of what had happened when he asked for permission to do so and after.

~Flashback~

He only stared at the older man, waiting for a answer. Just tenth minutes ago he had went to speak with the old sotaicho to ask for permission to ask for the hand of his great-grandchild,eight minutes that the sotaicho just stared at the young taichou. He was surprised by the request of the squad tenth's taichou, but then he had to admit it, the boy had courage to come all the way to the squad one barracks to talk to him. He only smiled tapping the ground with his cane gaining full attention of the ice master, who stared standing still while he spoke "Well, it was about time you decided to take it to the next level, Hitsugaya-taichou, I was getting Annoyed of waiting."Said taichou stared at the elder with wide eyes before saying. "Is that a...yes then, sir?" The sotaicho nodded, while standing dismissing the taichou with a'go to her' look."And is one week to stay there Hitsugaya-taicho."

After the sotaicho had left the room, Toshiro smiled to himself shunpo'ing to the tenth division barracks, for his surprise finding Rangiku waiting for him with a serious expression, which then looked at him frowning. Before he could ask her what happen, he felt someone hugging from behind, by the neck.

He groaned when he heard the voice behind him. "Ohai yo, Shiro-kun."He frowned secretly at her, with Rangiku agreeing with a roll of her eyes. Not that he hated the girl, Momo, but he tried to get her off him since she started to have a obsession for him. He had told her that she had got to stop, since he's dating Kagome, but she still wouldn't get off him.

"How many times I got to tell you, Momo, Is Hitsugaya-taichou."he frowned he when he heard her pouting from behind. He unwrapped her arms from his neck turning to look at her coldly, making her to pout more."You're been mean Shiro-kun."

He frowned. "What do you want Momo?, I'm busy."

"With the Ka-go-me human? please Toshiro why you even go anyway?, you know if both wanted something more, it wouldn't happen for her been just a human."

His cold stare turning into glare together with Rangiku's who was starting to dislike Momo and her obsession for her taichou.

"Momo, First she is a Quinigami(part shinigami and part Quincy)second taichou has told you that~" before she could keep saying more, the said taichou cutted in saying."Actually, Momo, I was just about to visit her and about to for her hand to Sanosuke and Lucrecia-sama. If you excuse me." he turned stepping some inches away from her only to be hugged by Rangiku who was now smiling.

"Really Taichou!?." he nodded with her squealing of excitement.

"What?!" They turned to see the red face of Momo who looked with anger. "The Sotaicho wouldn't let a soul reaper to be with a mare human." she spoke, her voice full of venom. With that Rangiku growled, it was official, she didn't like her no more. Toshiro kept his glare while saying."Actually, he did Momo. He also gave me permission to go now and stay in the human world 'for a week, I was going get the third seated official to watch over the squad, since I'll be taking Matsumoto with me." after he said that Rangiku smiled, dashing off to find the third seat.

He then followed Rangiku to no stay alone with the angered Momo, who started to rage after he had left the room.

He stepped into his office, surrounding his desk opening the drawer, taking a small box that he then opened showing a small ring with a ice jewel he had made with his zanpakuto hyourinmaru's ice, a small smile appearing in his lips.

'_Soon..'_

_**'Master is really happy.'**_

_'Yes I am...'_

_**'Problem will be the Momo girl, master.'**_

_**'**__She won't interfere..'_

_**'If you say so master'**_

_'Let's just go, before Matsumoto destroys the barracks'_

He smirked hearing the laugh of his zanpakuto spirit, then shunpo'ed to the hills where the doors to the human world open to led them into it. He stepped into it following a hell butterfly, with Rangiku behind following her own. He took the ring again looking at it smiling softly, finally he'd ask for her hand...after three long years of dating and five of knowing her...he'd finally ask her...

He snapped from his though look after feeling then light on his visual, he looking up at the night sky of the human world that he then stepped into. Taking a deep breath Has he stepped out with Rangiku, he stared up at the full shining moon. Tonight...was a good night after all...

~end of flashback~

He and Rangiku had shunpo'ed to the Ishida manor, been greeted by Lucrecia and Sanosuke, that invited them in. After gathering in the living room, Toshiro went directly to the theme, asking both for the hand of their oldest daughter.

Lucrecia stared in awe, smiling brightly; while, well Sanosuke, just smirked. They both agreed at the asking but then they heard a yawn, a twentieth-two year old Kagome stood in the doorway, rubbing her blue/ruby optics and a bit messy brown/black, red/purple highlighted hair, with a white nightgown. Toshiro stared smiling softly, he excuse himself and Kagome, leaving Rangiku,Lucrecia and Sanosuke smiling and waiting.

Fifthteen minutes passed, before they heard a happy yell and laughed softly hearing multiples 'yes!', and then they saw Toshiro and Kagome returning, Toshiro looking like a tomato and Kagome grinning.

They all stayed up until late that night talking, laughing, drinking (Rangiku's case beh) until it was time to sleep.

-Time skip three days later at night(7:00pm) location **Ishida ken masutājimu-**

It was late, approximately seventh pm and the young sensei decided to call it a night, while untying her brown/black, purple/red highlighted hair that went down to her waist. She was taking note on her notepad of the student that had entered and left.

"Kenshin, Koji, Saske, Kikyo, Yoko, Ayame, Shin, Kira, Naruko, Tsunami...hn..oh yeah Himeki, Sessh,Rini...only those three didn't come." she sighed seen a boy with red hair ties at a low ponytail run in."Forgot something, Kenshin-San?."she smile at the nervous child."G-Gome ne sensei."he bowed multiple times before The sensei waved him off."Is ok, be lucky I was still here."

"H-Hai, Kagome-sensei." he bowed leaving with Kagome following starting to close the Dojo. Kagome was really warmed out, she closed the dojo and started to walk out until she heard a child's scream, and she ran toward the scene seen one of her students, a.k.a Kenshin, been held by his throat by a large man. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the man them looked around _'someone is watching...and it isn't human...Toshiro better hurry up...'_

Without thinking it twice, she dropped her bags and started to dash toward them. With a grace jump upon her right feet, she sent her left one toward the male's face, making him drop the young boy that scrawled a side. Kagome stared at the male and noticed something, his eyes were dull, like it didn't had life. She quickly turned to her student yelling."GET HELP KENSHIN!."

the boy didn't excite, and started to stand looking behind his sensei."WATCH OUT KAGOME-SENSEI!."Kagome took the warning and turning, only to be stabbed in the stomach by the man. "K-Kisama..."she cursed at the stab, been stabbed three more time, Kenshin having already fled for help. The man stepped back vanishing into a papel _'damn a paper technique..' _she coughed blood falling on her knees, her vision blurring, with a figure dress on shinigami clothes and a donut like hair style, who said darkly."This is what you get for taking my Shiro-kun..."she smirked leaving the girl to die, while police officials appeared to said the young sensei. _'T-Toshiro...' _Her though were calling for him, while slowly dying.

-Elsewhere with Toshiro-

He was heading toward her dojo, planning on taking her to dinner or something; in his hand was a pocket-watch with a silly photo of both of them,_'7:20 she must be out by now...' _he smiled chuckling a bit, before feeling a shiver run up his spine, and the crystal that covered the picture cracked, never a good sign. His eyes widened at the thought of something may have happen in the dojo. He ran, and ran like he hadn't done it in his life, then he saw it, polices and a ambulance, he made his way through the people seen a bloody scene, and a body of a woman with a practice-kimono covered in blood, the symbol been a ゝ∂ on the left side of her breast, his teal eyes widening. "No..."

His hues widened in shock at what he was watching "KAGOME! " He yelled passing the guard, kneeling by her side shacking her softly."Kagome...Kagome..KAGOME!."he looked at her tired look her last breath was still there to say "Sorry...Toshiro..."before her life came to a end, his body twitched at the hold of the police Toshiro growled at him saying."She's my fiancée, let go of me..."

At that moment...Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad tenth's taicho was pulled away of his fiancée, before running off to look for her soul around the town of Karakura. 'Kagome...' he growled swallowing a green candy his soul popping out of his **gigai** turning into his shinigami form looking.

Three hours...and not sign of her soul, and he was going to wait for her to come, so he sat in a hill waiting. He had felt asleep, without noticing the soul that had sat by his side.

"Toshiro?." the soul called his name three time before he woke looking, his eyes widening whispering."K-Kagome?."

The soul nodded sadly at him, before been hugged.

They settled down in the grass talking, with Kagome having told what happened, but before they could keep the moment a familiar reiatsu flared up. Toshiro looked to see a angry Momo.

"Momo, what are you doing here?."he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"it's you!."Kagome stood pointing at her."You were the one controlling that paper-technique!."

Momo growled."Even dead you have him cling to you?!."

"Momo you did this?!."Toshiro barked in anger, then growled when she nodded.

"You are going to get punished for killing the Sotaicho's great-grandchild."

"I don't care...sense I can't have you, then she won't. And Aizen-taichou is returning and coming for me, so this is...a good bye gift." with that she vanished."I'll be back for the soul."

Toshiro stared angrily where his childhood friend was standing, while holding Kagome that was shaking a bit."Is going be fine Kagome...I promise..."

* * *

Well here you got the prologue of the story

Toshiro: Oh god... Momo

Runa: eto...

Toshiro: don't. Say. Nada, runa.

Runa: Gome ne..

Momo: you gonna be mine Shiro-kun!

Toshiro: I take it back, help runa!

Runa:-eating nutella-um, yes taichou?

Toshiro:-frowns- help me

Runa: um-looks at Momo- nahhh

Kagome:-dropkicks Momo to Hueco Mundo-out bitch!

Momo:-drop kicked- Aizen-sama gonna kill you all, mwahaha

Aizen:-catches Momo leaving-revenge will be mine, and I've returned from beyond death to make sure of it. Gotei 13 going to fall.

Toshiro and Runa:...Riiight

Runa: he been in Jigoku for too long, Toshiro and Kagome

Toshiro and Kagome:-nods-

Runa:well that's all, if I get 4+ reviews I'll have chapter one for Sunday!.

* * *

Translation:

**Ishida Ken Masutājimu-Ishida sword masters gym**

**Gigai-Fake body**

* * *

About Kagome in this Fanfiction:

Name:Kagome Shi Ishida Kabuto

Age:22(Deceased)

Gender: Female

Hair: auburn to her butt black/blueish with red/purple highlights.

Eyes: Blue/ruby cat shape

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 45kg

Occupation in life: Kendo teacher

Family:great-grandchild of sotaicho Genryūsayn Shigejuni Yamamoto, sotaicho of the gotei 13, grandchild of Kyōmi Fukuyama (Yamamoto before marriage)Kabuto, child of Lucrecia Ishida( know has Fukuyama before marriage)Kabuto and Sanosuke Ishida, Uryuu Ishida her older cousin, Ryuken Ishida her uncle.


	2. This can't be real

Hello everyone welcome to the beginning of the story of my first bleach fanfic hope you like you don't well your loss, is awesomeness hahaha hahaha :3

**Diclaimer:** I do not own any of the bleach characters they are of Tite Kubo-sama, and Inuyasha to Takashi-sama if they were my...oh HO HO the fun I'd have with certain hotties -coughToshiroByakuyaUkitakean dKisuke cough- and hentai at max. Mwahahahaha

**Pairings**: Toshiro/Kagome, Hyourinmaru/ Lucrecia aka Kagome's mama (in the past), Orihime/Ulquiorra, Ichigo/Rukia, Karin/Byakuya, Yuzu/Hanataro,ect. I'm evil I know, guahahahaha

**Rated**: M

**Summary**: He loves her, she's the only one who can warm his heart, at the point that makes him show his emotions, but her death and full shinigami process has been too much for both. A jealous Momo at the run after causing her death, how she caused it?, find out!.

_**'Speaking zanpakuto'**_

_'Thinking thoughts'_

_"Talking"_

* * *

Since birth Kagome has a risky type of reiatsu since her decency of the Quinces and having a Shinigami great-grandfather, grandmother and mother. Kagome was always a sweet and smart child on her infancy, but when it came of protecting the other girls of her school from the boys that were been bullies, her tomboy side was always the main show of the playground or the classrooms. Her uppercuts and other ways of fighting made her popular on her school at the age of tenth. At the age of seventh, Kagome gained the ability to see ghosts which she found cool and annoying at the same time, but all changed tenth years later, the time she turned seventeen.

* * *

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*Beginning of the story*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

* * *

Seventeen year old had just got out of school, she was tired and wished to get home to change to go to her kendo practices, she was walking together with her friend Kaede Hanabira, a young brown haired, brown eyed girl, who was also wearing the grey and cream uniform of their school.

Both were laughing and talking about what they wanted to do when summer started. Ah, a wonderful moment until she felt a breeze passing by that made her have chill up her spine, her blue/ruby eyes widening by the fear 'what is...this feeling?' she whispered stopping on her tracks. Kaede had noticed her friend's look, her head tilting looking at her shock same time scared look.

"Kagome, are you al~?" but before she could continue a loud explosion occurred at the corner of the street. Kaede covering her face coughing violently when the dust reached the place they were standing at."Damn, let's get out of her Kagome~!" with that she left without noticing that Kagome had gone to the scene.

Kagome had reached the scene stopping in the middle of the street, her body froze and her breath was held in, in the smoke she could see the shadow of a canine-like creature, which was clothed with a black color, in the face there was a bone-like white mask. The creature made a crying sound that made her tremble. She couldn't believe what she was seen, a real hollow, she had her about them cause of her grandmother's stories and parents explanations, stuff she never believed in until now.

She snapped from her thoughts starting to run the opposite direction of the hollow."What on earth is that thing doing here?!"She growled running.

"Hmm, you smell rather good, today you're going to be my best dinner." the hollow laughed following the young girl. She ran faster with the hollow been shortly close, but then three figures (two males and a female) appeared. The first male, who had a turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which that would draw attention in the Human World. The male wearing a standard sleeveless captain's haori upon his Shihakusho (shinigami robes), with a ice dragon by his side (Guess who, ne?).

The other male, who had blue eyes and black hair brushed up in spikes, with a blue headband, he was dressed in a white, form-fitting, high-collared tunic. These bearing some resemblance both to Mandarin Chinese dress and to cassocks of Catholic priests. This gives the male a distinctly "foreign" or "Western" style compared to the Shinigami. The weapon in his right hand, a Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"). He was standing by the other male's side with a smirk.

Next and final, the woman, who had brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail that the end brushed against her ankles, her ruby eyes looking at the creature. This woman also wearing a Shihakusho (shinigami robes) and an old ripped haori around her waist, her weapon (Zanpakuto, ne?) glowing black.

Kagome had taken the opportunity to hide behind some fallen concretes, watching wide eyed at the scene in front of her. The slashes, the blasts, the yells, the blood, her eyes turned to the female that was spinning her weapon on her hand "Sunpō o "she spoke softly before pointing it at the hollow "Uch Ūkuchiku-kan.."

_'That voice...' Kago_me though looking how black/purple bubbles materialized from the blade floating around the hollow "Kaa-san?.." she whispered looking how the bubbles started to launch toward the hollow, blowing at the contact. The Quincy swinging his weapon at the hollow, the contact of both attacks causing a loud explosion, then dust covered the battleground with the hollow fleeing to hide with the advantage of the dust. When the dust cleared out, the three of them got an annoyed look, but only the Quincy growled and cursed.

"Damn it, he escaped"

"Calm down dear" the woman spoke sweat dropping.

"How can I calm if there's a hollow that is acting like he drank one thousand cup of coffee"

"Fukuyama is right, Quincy, we'll catch him next time."

"Whatever...let's head home Lu, the kids must be worried." the woman nodded wrapping her arm around his. Kagome stepped out looking at them scared "Otou-sa? Kaa-sa?" Both turned looking at the scared girl.

"Kagome..."Lu (Lu aka Lucrecia) whispered looking at her.

"Damn..."her father whispered under his breath

They were looking at each other that didn't notice the shadow behind Kagome "Ki o tsukeru!" they heard the silver haired man, Toshiro Hitsugaya, yell running toward them. They looked confused until they heard a bloody scream, turning to see Kagome's left shoulder bleeding in an alarming way. They growled noticing the hollow that they were fighting a few moments ago.

"He sneaked toward her, damn bastard!" Sanosuke yelled holding his weapon straight.

They watched how the hollow lifted her in the air life she was nothing. The eyes of Kagome watering, she screaming loudly, while her shoulder bleed more.

"KAGOME!" Lucrecia yelled, with a horrified look watching her oldest daughter been held by the hollow.

"M-Mama…!."Kagome somewhat yelled between normalness and the waves of pain.

With a wave of blind rage, Lucrecia stepped upon her right ankle, using her left one to kick the ground leaving a circle of dust upon the kicked section. Her body raising from the ground, floating at a fast pace toward the hollow, her zanpakuto glowing black and purple on the blade section, her left hand touching the blade sliding it across the blade her palm getting cut in the process, the blade adsorbing her blood that had traces of her rage.

"She's going use her bankai! is in rage, this is bad!"Sano growled rushing toward her.

"LU!" He yelled with Toshiro fallowing behind him yelling. "YUKUYAMA!"

Lucrecia had ignored the calls of both males, been blind by her rage. Her body spinning all the way of 180 degree, her right wrist moving 70 degrees her palm holding the hilt of her zanpakuto. Black and red stripes appearing on the sides on her cheeks, the tips on each one touching both side in a tip section of her nose and lips, her ruby orbs shifting to a crimson shade. Her lips parting with a cold, deep and rough sound came from her cords, her own voice had shifting with the summon, her words been.

"Ban-kai…"The blade of her zanpakuto turning into liquid of crimson red has her eyes. "Destroy their existence…"The liquid quickly of the blink of an eye, turned silver, gaining stars shapes around the hollow that starred with a dumb-fucked look at the stars." Uch Ūkuchiku-kan!."the stars started to spin 40 mph glowing their bright silver color."Star beam, first strike…Gravity… wave." A light started to come from the stars toward the upper section of the hollow mask.

Both the movement was a millisecond late, because by the moment it had reached the hollow, this had disappeared with Kagome. _'He…Dodged?...'_ Lucrecia though in rage without noticing the presence behind her.

"Shit!"Sano growled at the scene without noticing the creature behind his wife. But Toshiro did notice it." Ki o tsukeru, Fukuyama! " The three adult eyes widened, Lucrecia starting to turn to face the disgusting creature, but only got slapped away to a building by the paw of the monster that landed upon her side. She painfully crashed against the building, a great amount of blood coming from her mouth while she coughed, her whole body starting to get heavy starting to fall from the wall toward the ground.

Sanosuke growled dashing toward his wife, jumping easily half away from the ground toward the air catching her on his arms, gracefully landing on his feet. He watching how her bankai started to deactivate.

"So…troublesome…"Toshiro sighed and shrugged, raising Hyourinmaru to point the hollow. The ice dragon roared heading toward the hollow, the ruby like eyes glowing showing his fangs.

_'Kill him, Hyourinmaru…is getting annoying, but careful with the girl.'_ Toshiro though watching his zanpakuto attack.

_**'With pleasure master…and I know, we don't want to feel the rage of Lucrecia'**_

_'Hn that is true…get it over already, Hyourinmaru'_

_**'Hai, master' **_Hyourinmaru roared, his icy body slashing through the hollow mask.

The hollow yelled in pain, while the attack of the ice dragon passed by his mask, slowly turning into silver particles that headed to the sky. Toshiro sighed in relief of that been over.

"Kagome!" Toshiro's eyes snapped to the direction of the falling body, his teal eyes narrowing dashing toward the falling girl. He gracefully jumped to the air and caught her in bride style. He gazed at the girl; she was really beautiful, her face was been covered by parts of her hair and her bangs, her smooth tan legs covered in bruisers, dust and blood. He blushed a bit at the sight of her bare chest, cursed by the sight he felt a pain between his legs but decided to ignore it walking toward Sanosuke and Lucrecia, who were standing in front of the building that Lucrecia was knocked to. Both parent stared at the incoming taichou, looking at the injured Kagomeme who lay unconscious on his arms, with a ripped shirt and bleeding shoulder.

Sanosuke growled at the sight of his injured daughter, carefully taking from the Taichou's arms, said Taichou taking a phone from his haori, flipping it open pressing the bottoms

"I'm telling the Kurosakis about the emergency… so we should be in our way" Toshiro spoke no looking at them, while turning to head off, both parents nodding followed the young taichou.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Hai?" Toshiro didn't turn to look at him but nodded in knowledge.

"Thanks… for saving Kagome" He thanked, even though in the past people would say that it was weird to see a Quincy be nice to a Shinigami, but hey time changes.

Said Taichou nodded. "It is not a problem, Ishida-san"

"Should we go then?"

"Hai" Toshiro nodded shunponing to the Kurosaki clinic; Sano and Lu following the dashing silver/white haired man.

_**'Well this is going to be interesting'**_

_'What do you mean, Hyourinmaru?'_

_**'Oh, nothing master'**_ Hyourinmaru chuckled in the mind of his master before becoming silent.

_'Weirdo'_ Toshiro smirked hearing the shouts of his zanpakuto.

…

They reached the Kurosaki's clinic, hearing shout and breaking glass. Toshiro, Lucrecia and Sanosuke lifted an eyebrow almost sweat dropping.

"What the fuck?..." Sano mumbled rubbing his ears.

"Oh boy…"Lucrecia whispered face palming.

"Hn"Was all Toshiro did, and so they opened the door shocked at what they saw inside…

* * *

Runa: 2,090 word on the story YAY!XD and i know a little Cliffy I know but hey! Is gonna be good, ne?

Sanosuke:RUNA!

Runa:EPP!-runs-

Sanosuke:-gets a bat and beats Runa taking her away-No one saw that, understood?!-leaves with Runa-

Runa:Mommy me no go to school

Toshiro,Kagome,Lucrecia:Those two … -.-' ._.' .-.'

Kagome:Please review, while we try to save Runa-sweat drops running with Toshiro and Lucrecia to get Sanosuke-SANOSUKE!

Sanosuke:Please R&R-Runs-


	3. Entrance Kurosakis and spirits!:3

Pairings: Toshiro/Kagome hyourinmaru/Lucrecia Aka Kagome's mama(in the past), Orihime/Ulquiorra, Ichigo/Rukia, Karin/Byakuya, Yuzu/hanataro,ect. I'm evil I know, guahahahaha

Rated: M

Summary: He loves her, she's the only one who can warm his heart, at the point that makes him show his emotions, but her death and full shinigami process has been too much for both. A jealous Momo at the run after causing her death, how she caused it? find out!.

Yahooo here is chapter two of She of makes me happy, I'm sad cause no one reviewed my story 3; but oh well let's get on with this chapter, but first…TOSHIRO, AYAME, SANOSUKE AND LUCRECIA PLEASE THE DISCLAIMER

Toshiro,Kagome,Sanosuke and Lucrecia:HAI!...Runa-chan/sama/san/ does not own any of the bleach characters they are of Tite Kubo-sama and Inuyasha to Takashi-sama, she only owns the plot and occ characters

Runa: But if they were my...oh HO HO the fun I'd have with certain hotties -coughToshiroByakuyaUkitakean dKisuke cough- and hentai at max. Mwahahahaha

Byakuya:Onna,

Ukitake;-blushed madly-

Kisuke:-grins lecherously-

Toshiro: OI, No hitting on us!

Runa: OK SORRY SHORTIE-KUN!

Toshiro: DON'T CALL ME SHORTIE!

Runa: Don't worry I made you tall in the story, but you're still our shortie xD

Toshiro:-gets bankai mode- RUNA!-Goes toward her-

Runa:AH-runs-

Toshiro:Enjoy the story while I kill an authoress-goes after her-

* * *

'Speaking zanpakuto'

'Thinking thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

They stared at the scene in front of them dumb-faced, they have heard about fight between father and son but this… was another league. They watched has a young man of at least twenty years old kicking the face of another male of black hair that appeared to be on is mid-forties, across the small clinic. By the stair two girl of at least seventeen years old watching the fight between both males, both sweat-dropping at their behavior, not surprised at it.

Lucrecia and Sanosuke looked at each other trying to hold their laugher of what they were watching, it was too much to hold, but before they could burst out in laugher when the taicho, who had a popped out anime vein on his forehead, cleared his throat loud enough to gain the attention of the four family members attention. The tallest, orange haired one turned to look at them, ducking his body down to dodge an air kick from the black-haired male, making his crash in the couch braking the table and glasses around it. He straightens his composure with a goofy grin on his face, raising his right hand tilting it a little to the right before saying. "Yo, Toshiro, sup?" Oh how he liked to annoy the young taichou.

Said taicho glared at him, his vein becoming more visible. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki-taichou." Yes you guessed right, said orange haired male is in fact Kurosaki Ichigo and yes he's an taichou from the gotei thirteen, squad five to be exact taking the traitor, Aizen's place has taichou of said squad. He ignored the snap by rolling his eyes. "Whatever Toshiro, but, who are they, they are the ones with the emergency?." Toshiro nodded at the last part.

Sanosuke groaned and took a step forward clearing his throat. "I'm Sanosuke Kenso Ishida, Quincy and owner of Tokyo inc. and this young girl in my arms is Kagome Shi Ishida Kabuto, she is my and my wife's daughter." he said pointing Lucrecia who was behind him" and she needs medical treatment." Ichigo nodded pointing a hospital bed on a side motioning him to place her in it, which he did carefully.

Then Ichigo turned to the female that looked much to the injured girl, with a raised brow. "And you are?.." Lucrecia looked at him and smiled warmly, which reminded Ichigo of his mother when he was young.

"Well, I am Lu..~"But before she could introduce herself to the male, a black flash startled them and when they noticed she was bear-hugged by the other Kurosaki male who was whining like a little kid. "Oh LuLu-sensei, is good to see you once again!"

The woman laughed at him, been watched by tenth pairs of eyes in an awkward way; but soon they dropped that look, shivering in fear at the evil look on her face. "Put me down, Isshin-dobe…" her thump pressing against his forehead with a bit of reiatsu energy on it. Isshin's eyes rolling back to white, letting her down gently before passing out-cold, and this making everyone to sweat-drop.

"Wait…Did he just said 'LuLu-sensei?."Ichigo said gaining the attention of every that then turned to look at Lucrecia who giggled at their curiosity."Hai, I was his sensei back at the soul society and he was the dobest kid I've ever seen in my three-hundred fifty years of teaching."

"T-Three-hundred fifty years?! how old are you anyway?."

Big mistake from Ichigo, because the older female turned to him with a dark, evil look that made him get small as an chibi, while she replied. "I am five-hundred ninth years old, is that a problem, kid?"

"No..."Ichigo gulped poking his index fingers together, shivering. Karin snickered at the scene, while Yuzu just shook her head sighing.

Lucrecia laughed softly shaking her head and how I acted toward them. "Suddenly this reminds me when Yamamoto-sensei-jii-san, Unohana-chan, Shunsui-kun and Ukitake-kun were when I became squad nine's taichou." Lucrecia laughed holding onto her stomach, rubbing her ruby orbs. Suddenly, everything went silent.

"Fukuyama, just called the sotaicho sensei and... Jii-San...?" Toshiro asked surprised at this

"Why of course she did, kid."

They all tensed at the amused voice turning to look at the one speaking, only to see a man of at least sixth-feet with silver hair that reached to his waist. The make was wearing a traditional samurai kimono,that was pure white with blue petal patterns, his orbs been a reach golden color. Big armor upon his left shoulder, and chest plate, a purple ribbon holding his hair in a high ponytail, single purple stripes on each side of his cheeks and his wrists(think of inutaisho).

The male was standing gracefully by a wall, with a playful but at the same time serious look. His golden orbs on the zanpakut-ō of Toshiro 'So he's the master of the Baka, eh...?' he smirked, which it didn't went unnoticed by the ice-taicho.

"And, who may you be?." Toshiro's eyelids narrowed at the taller male, dangerously.

"Oh?, well my name is Uchukiku-kan, but you all can call me chika or Toga, is a pleasure to meet you all."The male smiled darkly at them, making a few to shiver, and Lu to grin.

Toshiro stopped narrowing his eyes before talking again. "So you are Fukuyama's...-" before he could finish, his zanpakut-ō started to glow, a young man appears with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. Looking stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consist of a dark green and purple chest plate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest, His arms and legs are covered in ice. This been no other than Hyourinmaru in his human form, that surprisingly punched the other spirit across the clinic.

"Chiku-teme!." he growled, glaring at him.

The silver haired spirit grinned rising from the ground, then smirked at the teal green haired spirit musing" Hyou-dobe, time no see, still a runt. It was easy to guess it was you in that silly looking Zanpakut-ō form."(Naruto and sasuke like much?o.O) . His smirk widened watching the teal haired spirit growl at him amd move to punch him again.

"Enough Hyourinmaru!," the ice master scolded his zanpakut-ō spirit, making hold his actions, still glaring at the other spirit.

"Oh, Hyou-kun, time no see." Hyourinmaru's breath hitched hearing the soft voice that conquered his ice heart centuries ago. He turned to look at the female, his grey orbs softening bowing down to his waist to her, whispering softly "My lady.."

Everyone's eyes widened at his actions with Chiku smirking. "Still a gentleman has four hundred years ago, Hyou, iie I should say, prince of the ice Ryuus, Hyouryuuki..."

Hyourinmaru raised his head smiling at her."And you are still such an amusing lady, Lucrecia Fukuyama, former captain of squad nine and grandchild of the sotaicho Yamamoto." everyone gapped at that making Lucrecia to grin.

"W-Wait you are the old man's grandchild?!" Ichigo asked shocked, falling anime like when she nodded.

"Hai, and that makes Kagome his great grandchild."She grinned, while saying a fact, before hearing a soft melodic voice.

"I'm who's great grandchild...?."

Everyone turned and they saw...

* * *

This will continue in the next chapter...

Runa: ha another chapter and got chibi tied-points the tied growling taichou-

Toshiro:RUNA!

Kagome:haha please r&r people for them to behave ^^'


	4. Chapter no no just an Author's note

Runa here my beautiful pets! Erm fans!

I'm planning on change the history to a inuxbleach cross over and toshiroxkagome's pairing.

ive noticed there aren't lot of those, so has soon I get a computer I'm changing all! Thanks for keeping track of my story

Ja-ne~!


	5. Teasing and Competitions

Pairings: Toshiro/Kagome Hyourinmaru/Lucrecia aka Kagome's mama (in the past), Orihime/Ulquiorra, Ichigo/Rukia, Karin/Byakuya, Yuzu/Hanataro,ect. I'm evil I know, guahahahaha

Rated: M

Summary: He loves her, she's the only one who can warm his heart, at the point that makes him show his emotions, but her death and full shinigami process has been too much for both. A jealous Momo at the run after causing her death, how she caused it?, find out!.

Runa:-whispers while hiding-hello everyone, welcome to chapter three. You guys may be wondering why I'm hiding and whispering right? well I'm still hiding of chibi-kun since Byaku, Kisu and Uki didn't help me.

Toshiro:RUNA!

Runa:-keeps hiding-O.O

Kagome&Lucrecia:Runa-chan does not own any of the bleach characters they are of Tite Kubo-sama, and Inuyasha of takahashi-san she only owns the plot and occ characters

Runa:IF I DID I'D DO YAOI ON TOSHIRO-BAKA!-runs-

Toshiro:RUUUUUNAAAAAA!-goes after her-

Kagome&Lucrecia:-sweatdrop- on with the story, please enjoy

* * *

Last time

"Oh, Hyou-kun, time no see." Hyourinmaru's breath hitched hearing the soft voice that conquered his ice heart centuries ago. He turned to look at the female, his grey orbs softening bowing down to his waist to her, whispering softly,"My lady..."

Everyone's eyes widened at his actions with Chiku smirking. "Still a gentleman has four hundred years ago, Hyou, iie I should say, prince of the ice ryuus, Hyouryuuki..."

Hyourinmaru raised his head smiling at her."And you are still such an amusing lady, Lucrecia Fukuyama, former captain of squad nine and grandchild of the Sotaicho Yamamoto." everyone gapped at that making Lucrecia to grin.

"W-Wait you are the old man's grandchild?!" Ichigo asked shocked, to the fall anime like when she nodded.

"Hai and that makes Kagome his great grandchild."She grinned, while saying a fact, before hearing a soft melodic voice.

"I'm who's great grandchild...?."

Everyone turned and they saw...

Now

They saw a half awake Kagome, who winced by the pain in her shoulder.

Toshiro, who was breathless by the soft melodic voice, broke out of his trance when he heard Lucrecia call her name after flash stepping to her side, her ruby eyes holding concern for her eldest child. She held her down, not letting her move with her wound.

"What was that verdammt Thing doing here?"She whispered holding her own shoulder.

Toshiro, who was speechless, had his turquoise orbs staring at the petite body of the young female. She who had ruby/bluish eyes, her brown/black hair long that reached her butt, in a aurbun style, white, red and purple highlights across it. Her cream colored uniform tinted with her own blood and bandages covering her left arm.'beautiful' was what Toshiro though while staring at her well marked body. His face snapped red, when he notice those ruby/bluish orbs staring at him innocently, making him turn his head away, cursing at what happened. This, of course, was noticed by Lucrecia, who was smiling, Hyou, who was chuckling, Chiku, who was grinning and Kagome who tilted her head confused at his reaction.

"Gome, language please." Lu said, braking the awkward moment, But held a serious tone.

"Gomene, Kaa-sa." Kagome's eyes casted down, to look at the floor, while Lu nodded.

"Anyhow, Gome I want you to meet some people. But also want you to know that all those stories we told you when you were small, were all real."

"So... You mean..?"

"All that training we gave you and the monsters were real."

Kagome sat there stunned, before shrugging a bit."Should've guessed so..."

Everyone looked at her surprised at what she said, she raising a eyebrow at them on questioning."What?, it was easy to guess that it was, when you see people running around with chains on their chest, or when you feel something bad about to happen then an attack happens."

Everyone sweat-dropped at that, with a old spirit grinning madly. Chiku looked at the young taicho, who was blushing softly at what happened earlier. He leaned close to the taicho's left ear whispering "She's a real beauty ain't she, Hitsugaya-tacho?"

The taicho almost fell forward at that, his blush darkening. The zanpakuto spirit roared in laugher making everyone to look at him, confused "Such a lovely thing you noticed, Hitsugaya-taicho"

"What do you mean, Chiku?"Lucrecia asked raising an eyebrow, questionably at him.

"Well, I just told the young taicho about how lovely Miss Kagome is, and judging by his blush he practically agreed"

Both blushed darkly, looking t the spirit, almost glaring"Toga!" "Uch chiku!" Both looked at each other wide eyed before looking at different place, but where they were.

Looking at different places of the clinic, Kagome noted the unconscious black haired male in the floor, quickly kneeling at his side "Kaa-sa, you did what I think you did?" Lucrecia looked at the male then at her daughter, laughing nervously"Guilty has charged"

"Kaa-sa! You know you shouldn't do it, remember what happened to uncle Ryuuken?"The raven beauty spoke, a little vein appearing on a side of her forehead.

Toshiro looked at her, and the same reaction he always had when annoyed, but kept listening "Hey, it was his own fault for shooting with his shiny arrows at me" The ex-shinigami taicho pouted at her daughter's scolding "You're an shinigami right? Couldn't you have just, I don't know, dodge?" Looking at the expression of her mother, she quickly got a blank look saying "Don't answer that..."

The ex-shinigami pouted more at that, but then shrugged it off "Well, in other business I want you to meet the Kurosaki children, the carrot-top~"was cut by a 'Hey!', but ignored it"Is Ichigo, who like me is a shinigami, the Raven haired with a pony tail is Karin" Kagome bowed her head at the girl who greeted her with a large grin "The almost brunette is Yuzu, between though they're twins" Kagome smile at the twin who cheerfully greeted her.

Then she turned her head where her mother was pointing the silver haired male "And this is Hitsugaya-taicho, too bad you didn't see him a couple of years ago, he was so short that he was called chibi-taicho" The face of the ice master went a tomato red of embarrassment, an small vein popping on his forehead "Fukuyama!" "Kaa-sa jabete" both looked at each other blushing again before looking, again, away of each.

At this, Chiku couldn't hold back a tease "Told ya didn't I Hitsugaya-taicho? She's a real beauty" He barked out a laugh at their looks, but quickly cut it off to flip away of the area he was standing, dodging the glowing hands of Kagome, who then winced at the pain in her shoulder "I'm going to turn you into dust, Toga!" At the sight of her glowing hands, everyone's eyes (except Lucrecia's and Sanosuke-forgot about him, oops?-) widened in surprise.

"How did you do that?"Karin asked curiously

"This? Is part of the oh so many training Ii had since childhood" Kagome said shrugging a bit "Is not much like kaa-sa and tou-sa energy gathering oh and also, Toga, behave boy" Toga pouted in a childish way, before nodding grimly with Hyourinmaru snickering.

Kagome's eyes then widened at the sight of the clock "Eh! I'm going to be late! Sango-chan going to swipe my ass if I don't get to practice! And Naraku-kun won't be able to save me this time!" she whined at the thought, while silently healing her wound "Yuzu, can 'Gome-chan bother some of your clothes? I'll make sure to return them" The teenager nodded, dragging the raven haired beauty upstairs who was protesting against it "Neh, Toshiro-san, could you shunpo her to her classes?" Said taicho looked at her confused. "Why me...?" When he said that she faked some tears "I'm too old to get there fast, sniff, someone so young and strong like you could get there faster than this old lady"

Everyone sweat-dropped at her obvious drama to no do work,_'She's worst than Rangiku/Matsumoto'_the taicho sighed in defeat shaking his head "Alright, Fukuyama-san..."

"Wait, so she's part of some sport team or something?" Karin asked, wondering since the whining of Kagome.

Lucrecia and Sanosuke hmm'ed in confirmation with Sanosuke grinning like a goof "Of course she is, part of the running team of her school and captain of the kendo team of the Shin Ryuu dojo" Karin's eyes widened has her jaw dropped low. Isshin who by then had awoke looked at his daughter "You alright, Karin-chan?"

"Alright? You got to be kidding me dad! The Shin Ryuu is known to have won tenth times the world wide championship on kendo in sixth years! Only the best can join, and if you get trained by them would be a miracle!" Everyone sweat-dropped at her excitement (sp) with her eyes shining in happiness.

"Is no big stuff, they're good people, and that's not true we train those who take is seriously and not to gain fame" they turned to see Kagome with Yuzu, who was giggling, wearing a white t-shirt that marked her curves perfectly and black capris that reached her knees also marking her figure perfectly, showing the mark of years of training, and healthy life. Also her hair pulled up to a braid gracefully going down to half her back which showed her highlights clearly "Well, I should get going" she said putting her shoes by the entrance.

"Wait 'Gome-chan, Toshiro will take you there" Kagome's eyebrow rose questionably at that before sighing "I can walk there Kaa-sa" Lucrecia ginned placing a hand on the taicho's shoulder "But dear, he volunteered to take you, besides you won't make is on time by walking or running there" Everyone sweat-dropped at her obvious lie.

"Demo!" She was cut off when she was picked up by Toga and placed her in the taicho's arms, who was pushed forward by Hyourinmaru, mking both blush furiously "Go along you two, you better not be late 'Gome-chan, you know Sango-chan doesn't like to have her captain late" Kagome sighed nodding, but then ep'ed when Toshiro shunpo'ed away toward the dojo.

Everyone watched them leave in amusement "I smell romance in the future" Lucrecia said cracking out a laugh making everyone, once almost a fifth time, sweat-drop _'She's crazy'_ they though sulking into the clinic ignoring the insane ex-shinigami taicho.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Meanwhile on the way to the dojo, Kagome held from the haori of the Taicho making him chuckle "No need to be afraid and clingy, you won't fall, I promise" Kagome looked up at him with a 'are you freaking serious?' look making him shake his head with a sigh.

They went like that for a while until they reached a alley that was near the dojo, where it said clearly 'Shin Ryuu Dojo' in kanji letters with a group of teenager, clearly near the raven's beauty age chatting worriedly and some excitedly. They could clearly hear a brunette shout angrily "Where's Kagome?! We're going to be late for the registration for the competition!" Hearing that, Kagome face-palmed having forgotten about it.

"Shit, I forgot about it" She whined that out, while Toshiro set her down.

"You should go then" He said chuckling a bit.

Kagome looked at him before grinning "Care to stay and watch the competition?" Toshiro rose a eyebrow at the practically invitation, before grinning at her nodding "Of course, I'll stay like this to not be noticed by the others" She nodded at him, before dashing toward her team mates to be then yelled and scold at by the brunette, with Toshiro looking from the alley chuckling.

_'This should be fun'_ he though disappearing, while the group headed to a large building next to the dojo.

"But I said sorry Sango-chan! I was caught up by something on my way, plus we're still on time for registration" Kagome whined at her best friend and sister figure, almost pouting.

"I don't care 'Gome-chan, you're our captain and as one you got to be on time!"Sango scolded her, while entering the building

"Can you two knock it off? We're here" Naraku sighed out, shaking his head at the two females. Said females hushed heading to the registration area, with of course Toshiro following from the shadows in shinigami form. He watched how they entered the area of competition and gathered in a circle talking about been one with their movements in body and soul, which made Toshiro smirk at the way the humans did think.

After a few moment they broke cheering for luck in their competition "First competitors, Banryuu dojo, Mukotsu Shibata and his opponent from Shin Ryuu dojo, Inuyasha Takahashi!" He watched how the male Mukotsu, who was pretty short and bald, entered the battling section, facing him a silver haired boy.

He watched how both battled, until Inuyasha was victorious, soon he watched how the order went off: Kyōkotsu vs. Sango which the femme won, Renkotsu vs. Kohaku ending in a draw, Suikotsu vs. Miroku having Suikotsu disqualified by multiple faults, Jakotsu vs. Rin the shorted girl winning by knocking the wooden sword off the feminist boy's hand, Genkotsu vs. Kagura with her easily knocking him out of the limit lines, Renkotsu vs. Sesshomaru who easily making him also step out the arena.

Then it came the moment of the final match, captain vs. captain, which was Bankotsu Shibata vs. Kagome Ishida. Toshiro watched in fascination how both fought gracefully in a battle for domination in the art of swordsmanship. Kagome frowned looking at her opponent who was trying to either knock her wooden sword out of her hand or have her step out the lines of limitation, something she wouldn't allow him to do. She groaned feeling his wooden sword hit her wrist, and then hissed when he drew back. "Hey that's cheating" "That's a dirty trick even for the people of Banryuu!" this was what was heard around her teammates. Toshiro having noticed this growled angrily, but then his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kagome bounce once in a foot toward the male knocking his wooden sword off his hands also making him roll out the limit lines. Silence was conquering the room, to then roar of cheers been heard from the public and the Shin Ryuu team at the victory of the captain, who was taking her mask off with a large grin on her face. Swiping the sweat off her forehead, she headed to her team, while the spectator went to them with a large golden trophy, handing it to Kagome who held it high with her good hand, of course with the help of her teammates. Her eyes scanning the area she noticed Toshiro in the highest place in the area, with big smirk on his face nodding at her, making her blush softly at that.

She laughed when her teammates held her high bouncing her up, while heading out to greet others who were waiting to congratulate them. She was placed on her feet, to then notice the male she was embarrassed to directly see, standing in human clothes with his smirk still on. She blushed and smiled when he stood in front of her, his hand touching her shoulder "Congrats, Ka-go-me" She shivered at how her name sounded coming from him "Thanks…" She whispered embarrassed, not even noticing her teammates saying goodbye and leaving, actually where hushed away by Sesshomaru and Naraku, who knew she wouldn't want to be teased at by her friends. Both smirked at each other leaving, taking the trophy to the dojo.

"Come on, let's head back" Toshiro said his hand holding her elbow gently, taking her away with a bag in hand. Kagome smiled still blushing at how gentle his hand felt against her skin, no knowing that said taicho was thinking the same. Yeah this was going to be good, really good…

* * *

Runa: KEEEEH finally I'm done!-look around- and no chibi-kun here yay!

Toshiro: -hits Runa knocking her out-BAKA!

Kagome:She's going to make you gay when she wakes you know?

Toshiro:-pales at that-

Kagome:-sighs- Please R&R


End file.
